


the grace of your eyes

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Nipple Piercings, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hm,” Nikki says, reaching out to run a finger over the cool metal. “Here’s where I should be saying I’m surprised, but I’m really not.”</i>
</p>
<p>Written for prompt #15 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grace of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #15:  
>  _stand to face me beloved  
>  and open out the grace of your eyes_

“Turn around,” Nikki demands, pressing a hot kiss to Paige’s neck, her hand sliding down to Paige’s waist. “I want you facing me.”

Paige turns so she’s straddling Nikki’s lap instead of sitting in it, a leg either side of Nikki’s body. She’s still in her underwear, though Nikki did away with her own what feels like _ages_ ago, and Paige just wants to get hers off too, wants to be skin to skin with Nikki.

Nikki’s hand reaches around to unhook the clasp of Paige’s bra, her eyes lighting up when she pushes the straps off of Paige’s shoulders and sets the bra beside them on the bed, just the same as Paige’s had when she’d done the same to Nikki earlier. There’s something else there, though: wonder, almost disbelief. Paige can’t help but smirk a little at the expression. She knows what it is that’s got Nikki like this – her piercings. It is their first time together, after all, so it’s Nikki’s first time seeing them.

“Hm,” Nikki says, reaching out to run a finger over the cool metal. “Here’s where I should be saying I’m surprised, but I’m really not.”

She tweaks the barbell with her finger and thumb, and Paige shivers under the touch.

“You like?” Paige asks, pushing her hair back over her shoulder so Nikki can get at her other nipple, too.

“Oh, I _love_. They suit you. A lot.” After a moment, she stops playing with the piercing. “Can I?” Nikki asks, hand still close by, just stroking over Paige’s skin.

Paige shrugs.

“That’s what they’re there for,” she says, and she can’t keep in the whine when Nikki smirks, pulling Paige in closer to her.


End file.
